1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to drums and more specifically to a dynamic relationship between a drum's batter head and resonant head.
2. Description of Related Art
When electronically sensing and amplifying the sound of a drum, and particularly a bass drum, it can be difficult adjusting a mixing board and/or tuning the drum to achieve a desired low-end thud or pounding effect. It often takes time-consuming trial and error to avoid feedback and minimize ringing, wherein, “ringing” is a thud fading away slowly as opposed to coming to a more abrupt stop.
Consequently, a need exists for a better way of achieving a desired drum sound while minimizing the use of current methods of trial and error.